


One Last Smile

by Midnight_Raine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Midnight_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the time when he can no longer do anything, he had decided to put everything he wanted to say and more into this final gesture</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Smile

It is said that if you were killed by a shinigami’s scythe, you wouldn’t even know you’re dead. It was a lie, and Alan Humphries knew it. Because after Eric had given the blow, he still saw his surroundings, felt Eric’s trembling arms catch him, and saw his grief stricken face. That was why he smiled. He wanted to tell Eric that it was okay, as long as he prevented Eric from killing, even at the expense of his life, he is alright with it. And so he smiled, hoping it would comfort the most important person in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is MatsuShin's fault! hahahahaha (I dunno if Masa did it during the re-run, does anybody know?) .That last smile Alan gave before he died is bittersweet. Ugh, why did i have to notice it?!?!?! And I'm supposed to be working, not doing some drabble, but Aaaaaalllllaaaaannn!!!!


End file.
